yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 024
"Face Off, Part 3", known as "Multiplying Kuribo! The Astonishing Conclusion" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on October 3, 2000 and in the United States on April 20, 2002. Summary Despite being at the mercy of Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", Yugi forms a counter defense by Summoning "Kuriboh" and activating "Multiply". This creates a wall of "Kuribohs" that no monster can penetrate. Yugi then uses "Living Arrow" and "Polymerization" to fuse "Mammoth Graveyard" with Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". This causes the dragon to rot and decay, reducing its ATK by 1200 at the end of Yugi's turns. Its ATK soon falls to 900, so even Yugi's weakest monsters can destroy it. Kaiba becomes distressed; he knows he is going to lose. Kaiba starts to believe he has failed his brother. He has a vision where Mokuba is being sucked into the melting "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Kaiba's younger self tries and fails to rescue him and then scolds present-day Kaiba for not looking after Mokuba. Kaiba feels himself rotting, just like his dragon. Yugi destroys one of the Dragon's heads with "Celtic Guardian" (Bakura states that the reason for this was because "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is made up of three monsters and thus each head is a target and has its own amount of ATK, which they all shared at the timing), and another attack will defeat Kaiba. In desperation, Kaiba moves to the edge of the castle. The force of Yugi's next attack could knock him over the edge and kill him (rare dub death mention). Kaiba resurrects the dragon head that was destroyed. This means he can defeat Yugi's Celtic Guardian and win the Duel, but only if Yugi skips his next move. Yugi and Yami Yugi have a conflict over risking Kaiba's life for his grandpa. Yami Yugi launches the attack anyway, but Téa convinces him to call it off. Kaiba wins. Yugi, having returned to his normal self, is upset over losing, and frightened of Yami Yugi, who was willing to kill in order to win. Kaiba attempts to mock Yugi, but Téa scolds him. Kaiba leaves, victorious but angry. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Yugi has 400 LP remaining and controls no cards. His hand contains "Mammoth Graveyard", "Polymerization" and "Multiply". Kaiba has 900 LP remaining and controls "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Kuriboh" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/200) in Defense Position. Yugi then activates "Multiply" to create a wall of "Kuribohs" to protect his Life Points. Turn 19: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks the "Kuriboh" wall, but fails to destroy it. The "Kuriboh" wall regenerates itself. Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Living Arrow" and subsequently activates it along with "Polymerization" in order to fuse "Mammoth Graveyard" to "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Since "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is a living monster, it cannot properly fuse with the undead "Mammoth Graveyard", so it loses ATK equal to the ATK of "Mammoth Graveyard" during each of Yugi's End Phases. On Yugi's End Phase, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" loses 1200 ATK ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 4500 → 3300/3800). Turn 21: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks the "Kuriboh" wall, but fails to destroy it. The "Kuriboh" wall then regenerates itself. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes his turn. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" loses 1200 more ATK ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 3300 → 2100/3800). Turn 23: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks the "Kuriboh" wall, but fails to destroy it. The "Kuriboh" wall then regenerates itself. Turn 24: Yami Yugi Yugi passes his turn. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" loses 1200 more ATK ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 2100 → 900/3800). Turn 25: Kaiba Kaiba passes his turn. Turn 26: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Celtic Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", however it only manages to destroy the middle head since "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" was a fusion of three monsters and each of their heads share the same ATK (Kaiba: 900 → 400 LP). Yugi intends to destroy another head on his next turn to win the Duel. Turn 27: Kaiba Kaiba moves to the edge of the tower and claims the destruction of his monster might blow him off (in the original, he threatens to jump off) if Yami Yugi attacks. Kaiba draws "Reborn the Monster" and subsequently activates it to revive the middle head of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" by Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. (NOTE: In the Japanese version, Kaiba explains that since the revived monster is fused to the rotting dragon, it can't attack this turn.) Turn 28: Yami Yugi "Celtic Guardian" attacks one of the decayed heads of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", however Yugi Muto cancels the attack at the last moment, because he is unable to watch Kaiba fall to his death. Turn 29: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yugi: 400 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * "Multiply" is given a slight modification in the dub. * In the Japanese version, when "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks the "Kuriboh" wall, Yugi explains that "Kuribohs" self-destruct on contact with enemy attacks, and the resulting shockwaves prevent the attack from reaching the other "Kuribohs". * In the Japanese version, when Yugi takes back control of his body from Yami Yugi, he has has no dialogue and simply cries. This is strange as "Celtic Guardian" stops its attack without any prompting. In the dub, Yugi yells "stop!", which causes his monster to cease its attack. * In the dub, Kaiba says the attack against "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" could cause him to fall off of the tower, whilst in the Japanese, he says he will just simply walk backward for every 100 LP lost and commit suicide if Yugi wins. Errors/Mistakes * In the dub, after Yugi fuses "Mammoth Graveyard" with "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", Yugi says that his card is an Undead-Type monster. The Zombie Type is known as the Undead Type in the original Japanese. * In the original Japanese version, Yugi states that "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is a light attribute monster and "Mammoth Graveyard" is a dark attribute. By fusing them together, he states that the "two Attributes oppose each other" causing the body of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to decay and lose attack points. This reasoning incorrect as "Mammoth Graveyard" is an earth attribute monster, not dark attribute. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.